


Crossing Off Firsts

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: When Steve and Tony first started dating, they made a list of different 'first' things that they wanted to try. The longer time went on, the more things got crossed off the list. Now Christmas time is upon them and more things are getting crossed off.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Crossing Off Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Christmas was always a stressful time for Tony. Going to the last galas of the year, finishing last minute work at the office or in his lab at home; none of it was fun for him.

This year was already turning out to be different though. He had been with Steve for over six months now and things were going so well for them. When they first got together, they made a list of different first things they wanted to do and Christmas happened to be coming up, so Tony asked Steve if he wanted to celebrate. 

"Hey Steve, what do you want to do for Christmas?" 

Steve turned to him and gave him a confused look. 

"You don't already have plans?" 

"No, I haven't done anything for Christmas in a long time,” Tony explained.” I usually just spend the day in my lab, but I thought since you were here, I could change it up." 

Steve looked around the penthouse, and then back at Tony. 

"Well, Ma and I celebrated Christmas together,” Steve mused, “but we never had much in terms of decorations, so maybe we can start with those?" 

Tony smiled at Steve, "That sounds like a good idea. What do we need?" 

Again, Steve gave Tony a confused look. "You mean you don't know?" 

"Like I said, it's been a long time and whenever I celebrated with my parents, they had people put up the tree and the other decorations. I never paid much attention to it." 

Tony looked down to the ground, a little embarrassed. He and Steve had had completely different upbringings, and he didn't want to make himself sound ungrateful for what he had and make Steve feel bad, but Steve walked over to Tony and put his hands on his face, lifting his gaze up to meet his. 

"Then we can start at the basics. Simple things like lights and a tree. How does that sound?" 

All Tony did was nod, and then Steve kissed his lips and went back to what he was doing. Tony went on his way as well, going down to the lab to do some research. 

"JARVIS, can you buy some Christmas lights and a tree for the penthouse?" 

"Are you going to decorate this year, sir?" 

"It's because I want to do Christmas right with Steve. It's our first one, after all." 

"Of course, sir. I'll have the highest quality lights and other decorations sent right away." 

"Thanks, J. Now pull up a project. We need to get some work done." 

While Tony worked, the supplies they needed came to the door and Steve picked them up. He opened each box one at a time to see exactly what Tony got, and he smiled. Christmas was only a few days away, and Steve wanted to get decorated before he asked someone to help him online shop for Tony. He knew how to do the basics, but he didn't trust himself with something so important like getting Tony the perfect gift, to do on his own just yet. 

Maybe I'll ask Natasha later, Steve thought. She'd help me. 

"JARVIS, what's Tony doing right now?" 

"He's working on a project at the moment. Would you like me to tell him to come upstairs, Captain?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

When JARVIS told Tony that Steve needed him upstairs, Tony groaned. He was in the middle of a project that he wanted to get done, what could be so important that Steve needed to interrupt him? When he got back to the penthouse, he saw Steve looking at an instruction book, surrounded by lit Christmas lights. 

"Steve, what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to put the Christmas lights around the living room. Come help me?" 

Tony mentally kicked himself for forgetting that he and Steve were going to do this. He had been so drowned in work for the last few hours that he’d forgotten this important promise to Steve. 

"Sure, just let me change out of these greasy clothes." 

Steve nodded, and Tony walked to their room to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

When Tony had finally changed and got back, he looked at Steve for directions. "So are we supposed to hang the decorations or put a tree up first?" 

"It doesn't really matter to me. This was just the first box I opened. They're all opened, but I set this one aside because it looked like it had the least amount of stuff in it." They were colored Christmas lights that shined brightly. 

"Alright then, let's get started." 

Tony sat down next to Steve to look at the directions and proceeded to try and hang them up. Tony may have been a genius, but doing something simple like hanging lights was proving to be difficult. 

"I'm done with this stupid ladder. I'm getting my suit," said Tony angrily, throwing the lights down. He stormed out of the room and down to the lab to get his suit. Flying around the building and in through the window of the living room, Tony caught Steve trying to hold in his laughter. 

"What's so funny, big guy?" 

Steve got a few chuckles out before he managed to say, "You could have had me do it. You could have held the lights while I strung them up." 

Tony blushed inside his suit, but rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. It’ll get done faster this way, anyways!" 

Steve continued to contain his laughter while Tony grumbled and strung the lights around the living room. When that was all done, they did the same thing with the garland. It made less of a mess than Steve thought it would, but when they put up the tree in a little while, he was going to have to sweep anyway. Once that was all done, Tony set himself on the ground and got out of the suit. 

"You good there, doll?" 

Tony just rolled his eyes, still seeing a hint of a smile on Steve's face. 

"I'm fine. Are we gonna put up the tree next?" He looked over by the couch, where a few boxes were left, and one of them was pretty big. "Is that big one the tree?" 

"It doesn't go to the ceiling, but it's a good eight feet tall. Is that okay with you?" 

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Whatever we have together is perfect." He smiled at Steve and stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve reciprocated happily, putting his hands on Tony's waist and pulling him in. 

When Steve pulled away, he stated, "if there is anything you don't like, anything at all, you tell me ok? I don't want to do something that could bring up a bad memory or something you don't like." 

Tony moved over towards the box with the tree and smiled. 

"It's ok, lovebug. This is what I want because this is our first Christmas together. This is way better than any other Christmas I’ve had." 

Steve sighed, taking Tony's word for it, and moved over to kneel next to him to look at the tree. It was in different pieces that they had to put together since it was an artificial tree. 

"You ready to put it up?" 

Steve looked at him and nodded. It took a while for them to figure out which pieces went where. The directions were really straightforward, but it was like they were in another language to Steve and Tony. The tree was up an hour later, and Tony sat down on the couch. 

"Why was that so complicated? The directions made it out to be so much easier!" 

Moving the empty boxes over to the kitchen, Steve sighed. "I think we're a little slow. It's our first time doing this, remember?" 

It  _ was _ their first time. This may have just been them putting up Christmas decorations, but it was for their first Christmas together. 

"Do you want to put the lights and ornaments up today? Get everything done in one go?" 

Tony looked over at Steve as he was coming back from the kitchen. 

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you want to turn on a Christmas movie or some soft Christmas music?" 

"Christmas movies. It can be our first Christmas movie marathon too." 

They were checking off a lot of firsts on their list today. 


End file.
